Lufia: Gift of the Magi
by AxisLyonheart516
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and the Hero and Lufia have forgotten to get each other gifts! But they soon learn that material gifts aren't the most important things in the world...Rated T for some mild language
1. Prologue

Okay, this was originally written as part of a Christmas-contest on back in '04, under my other alias, "TheHerooftheDualBlade," so for the three of you here at that actually visit that site, this is completely my 'fic, and was not plagiarized by that particular user. Also, I'll note that by rather than calling the Hero of the game, "The Hero," I've used Elly Whitaker's name of "Devur," so the people over there would be more familiar with it.

Also, I know it's not Christmas-time now, but hey… think of it as a Christmas-In-July deal!

-- -- -- -- --

Lufia: The Gift of the Magi

Devur awoke, listening as _something_ kept on banging against his window. "Wh-what the hell...?" he mumbled, sitting up in his bed.  
He looked over at the window and watched as a ball of something _white_ kept hitting his window. 

He looked closer. "What the...?" something white was falling from the sky. Something he'd never seen in his life. 

_THUMP._

There it was again. Another ball of white hit the window.

"What the hell is that?" he mumbled, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

_THUMP._

He walked over to his dresser, pulling on the same clothes he wore on _that day._ The day he thought his love had disappeared from him.  
He didn't bother combing his messy hair; that was the way he liked it.

_THUMP._

"Ugh..." he mumbled. He grabbed his sword, and walked downstairs; Flake wasn't there. "Flake?" he called, but no one answered.

He looked out the window, and saw that the _white stuff_ was EVERYWHERE. "Wh-what's going on!" he yelled, dashing outside. "I thought the Sinistrals were gone! I destroyed them!"

_Were they back? No! They couldn't be! He and his friends had destroyed them exactly one year ago! There's no way they could be back now! Or...could there?_  
He didn't know. After all, they had been revived once before...why not once more. 

"LUFIA!" he called out. But no one in the village of Arus had answered.

_Where the HELL is everybody!_ He was the only one around.

_THUMP!_

He forgot about the noise. He dashed around to the back of the house, drawing his blade...just in case.  
As he turned the corner of the small house, he slipped and fell over. He quickly jumped up and noticed no one was there.

"Hmm...?" he looked around. "...but what was that? Why isn't..."

"BOO!" a voice instantly shouted, and before he knew it, his face was completely covered in all of the soft, but very cold, white stuff.

He turned over, and faintly saw the cerulean hair of the one who just hit him. "Lufia!" he said in amazement.

"Hey Devur!" she smiled, her eyes sparkling like they do. "Thought you'd never wake up!"

"W-was that you?" 

"Yup!" she sat up. "Who'd you think it was? One of those Sinistrals you always talk about?"

He looked at the ground. "N-no...of course I didn't..." he felt so stupid.

She laughed. "I love it when you're paranoid...you're so cute!"

She pulled him up, a joyous look in her eyes. _Way to save your dignity, Devur..._ he thought, taking her hand.

"By the way," he began to brush himself off. "Where is everybody? Flake wasn't home, and nobody seems to be outside..."

She looked at him. "Don't you remember? Tomorrow's Christmas! Almost EVERYONE has gone to Lorbenia to buy gifts for their loved ones..."  
She walked closer toward him, placing her gentle hand on his chest. "You didn't forget to get me something did you...?" she smiled, looking into his eyes.

_Ah, crap._ He thought; he forgot. He had so much on his mind lately; he completely forgot to get her something. "O-Of course I did!" he stuttered.

_Oh no._ She tried not to show it, but she had just reminded herself of the ONE thing she forgot to do over the weekend. _Everything's gonna be gone..._

He looked down at her. "Of course I didn't." he said coolly. "In fact, you're gonna love it!" 

She looked in his eyes. "You're gonna love what I got you!" she smiled warmly.

They hugged each other for a few minutes. "I-I have to go..." Devur let go of her. 

"M-me too." she quickly replied.

"I'll be back by sundown..."they both said, simultaneously.

They paused for a moment, and then were off in separate directions. 

"What in god's name do I get Lufia!" he said to himself, pondering very hard. "It's the day before Christmas, and everything's gonna be gone..."

"What do I get for Devur?" Lufia asked herself. "EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE GONE!"

They had to think fast. They had less than 24 hours to get something special for the one they loved the most. 

"Well, off to Lorbenia." Devur said, quickly moving out of the village. Luckily, he still had all of his magic. "WARP!" he shouted. And with that, he was off.


	2. Devur's Story

And just as a side note, this story may get pretty corny, but hey, that's what Christmas is all about! Am I right?...

… I'll shut up now…

-- -- -- -- --

--Devur's Story-- 

"What to get Lufia..." he said, stepping into the incredibly huge shopping building. "But I don't have that much money..."

He had been using the last of his money to pay bills for their house, buy food, and all that good jazz. He looked in his pocket. "10,000gold." he said, disappointed. "Great. That'll roughly get her a discount dress..."

He shopped around for hours; looking at everything from dresses to teddy bears. _350,000 gold_. _600,000 gold_. These prices were OUTRAGEOUS. 12,000,000 gold for a beautiful pearl dress. "Oh my god..." he said, lifting up this dress.  
_This would go perfectly with her brooch and high-heels...and that veil she loves so much..._ He didn't know exactly why, but Lufia loved to dance; especially the occasional Gala in Alekia, their hometown… even if she couldn't remember it.

"12,000,000 GOLD!" he screamed, looking at the price tag. "What a frickin' ripoff!" The building went silent, upon his echo. He looked around, people were staring at him. He laughed slightly. "G-Go back to your business...nothing to see here..."

Everyone looked at him suspiscously, then the crowding voices were heard again. 

_12,000,000 Gold_. He had to do it. He just _HAD TO DO IT._ He loved her more than anything. The only problem; how was he going to get the money? There was NO WAY he could get that much in 20 hours...

He snapped. He remembered the Army outside of town. 

--

He rushed in through the gates, and ran into the General.

"AH...Devur..." the rather, large, and flabby man said, his bushy mustached jiggling. "My favorite Knight of all..."

"Good afternoon, General Denardi.." Devur said, panting a little.

"How can I help you out, m'boy?" his gruff voice forced a little chuckle. 

He knew it was going to be hard, but he loved Lufia more than anything.

_ANYTHING._

"Y'know my sword you love so much?" he forced it out, knowing how incredibly hard it was going to say this. "My sword I used to destroy the Sinistrals..?"

"Yes, why my dear boy?" 

"Well..." here it came."...I'll sell it to you..."

"Really!" he jumped, almost falling back, losing control of his flab. "How much, kid! Any price...you name it!"

Here it comes..."F-for...for 12,000,000 gold..." he said, shyly.

"What!" the general fell onto his large rear. He pulled himself up. "D-did you just say...12,000,000?

"Y-yes..." Devur replied, looking down on the floor.

"Why m'boy?" he pulled himself together. "Why so much..?"

Devur looked at him. "For… Lufia."

Denardi knew how much he loved her. "Ah, Lufia you say..." the girl Devur had risked his life to save one year ago.

Devur blinked. "Yes...y'see, there's this dress I know she'd love, and the only way to pay for it is to sell my sword...the only thing I have I know that has value..."

"Ah, you must be talking about the "Zari Pearl Dress." he grunted, half-smiling. "She would, wouldn't she...?" he remembered how she would always see the dress and complain how it matches her high-heels and brooch, and not to mention, her beautiful, white veil.

Devur frowned. "It's hopeless..." he thought.

"Of course I'll buy it from you." Denardi smiled.

"REALLY!" Devur was overwhelmed with joy.

"Of course!" he grunted. "You saved the world m'boy! It's the least I can do for ya! You would've made a fine soldier for Lorbenia. I can see why Aguro left us for ya."

Devur smiled as Denardi walked into his office. He did it. _He had to give up something he loved, but it would be worth it. Just to see Lufia smile._

He waited a couple of minutes, then the General stepped out of his office with a bag of gold. "Here ya are m'boy." he said, handing Devur the bag. "Sorry it took me so damn long to count all of it. It's all there."

Devur took the bag, then did the hardest thing he's ever done in his life; Even harder than fighting the Sinistrals.  
Slowly, he unsheathed Dual Blade. He looked at it one last time, and then handed it to Denardi. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Denardi said, taking the legendary blade. "You just showed everyone what the true meaning of Christmas is."

"What's that?" Devur asked, putting the bag of gold into his knapsack.

"That's it's not all about the presents." Denardi set the blade on his desk. "It's about caring for the ones you love. That you would do anything to make that person happy. Even if that means you have to give up the one posession you'd never give up, just to see the one you love smile. That, m'boy, is the true meaning of Christmas." 

Devur smiled, then shook his hand. "Good-bye..." he said. "and...thank you."

Denardi smiled as Devur left the building. "Boy's grown up so much since I last saw him."

--

Devur rushed to the mall, which was now closed. "NO!" he shouted.  
The gates to the entrance shut and locked. Devur fell to his knees. He  
_couldn't believe it._

The owner walked outside. "Sorry son, we're closed." he said, locking the doors.

"Sir, please!" Devur begged. "Please, I have to get that dress for Lufia!" 

"I'm sorry son." the owner said, walking away. 

"But you don't understand!"

The owner slowly walked away. Devur sat on the steps to the mall. It was getting dark. _You're so stupid, Devur. You should've KNOWN that they'd close early on Christmas Eve._

He sat on the steps, his head buried in his hands. He blew it. Lufia would never forgive him. He gave up Dual Blade for nothing. Christmas was ruined. "Oh...if only the Sinistrals were here right about now..." 

He felt horrible. Never in his life had he felt an emotion like this before. He took out his flute and began to play it; the melody had caught the attention of the store-owner.

Footsteps were heard, getting closer and closer, until a shadow was cast upon Devur. Devur looked up at him, a tear going down his cheek.

"What is it you said you wanted?" the mall-owner asked, smiling. 

"Really!" Devur shouted.

"It's Christmas Eve, son." he replied. He unlocked the door.

The second the lock turned, Devur dashed inside, running as fast as he could until he reached the third floor. He grabbed the dress, which, not to his surprise, was one of the only dresses left in the whole building.  
He dashed out, throwing the bag of money into the mall-owner's hands. "All 12,000,000gold is there!" he yelled, rushing out of town.

"Merry Christmas, son!" the owner yelled, catching the bag.


	3. Lufia's Story

--Lufia's Story--

Finally, the ship had arrived to the island where all the weapons ever sold arrived; The Island of Forfeit. "Took long enough!" she quickly dashed onto shore, looking around for a nearby store, carrying only a blue purse, and a bag of things she would need; to sell, to trade, anything for Devur.

She bumped into a man. "Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me where the store where all of the weapons are?"

The man smiled, and pointed to a little building in the middle of town. "It's the one with the enormous line out of it."

Her jaw dropped; never had she seen a line that long in her life. But that wasn't going to stop her. But she knew exactly what to get Devur. After all, she was probably the most determined women this world has ever seen. She pushed through the people, determined to prove her love to Devur.

"Hey!"

"No cutting!"

"I've been here three hours, lady!"

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Get back in the line!"

The register-women looked at her. She seemed to deal with customers like her all the time. "What can I do for ya?" she said, her eye patch underneath her scraggly-blonde hair.

"Do you have any golden, crest sheathes?" she asked.

"Hmmm...What size you lookin' for?" she asked, the mole on her old lip wiggling back and forth.

"Hmmm..."She sat there, thinking for a moment. "About size 69 inches..."

"Wow, you must love your swords!" she said in amazement.

"It's not for me." Lufia explained. "It's for a guy I love. He has a sword called Dual Blade. He loves it so much, but is really over-protective of it. I want to get him a sheathe that would fit with it. To show him that I really care about him and his little fetishes..."

"Awww..." the women smiled. "True love...I haven't seen that in people in years..." she frowned. "Most people pretend to love one another for money, soul-torturing, and such. But you… you're different."

Lufia smiled. "So, how much would the best sheathe you got be?"

The lady looked underneath the counter, and seconds later, pulled out the most stunning sheathe Lufia had ever seen. It was long enough to fit Dual Blade into, and there were beautiful carvings along the beautiful red leather. Steel straps bound the leather together, with pendants of dragons carved into every one of them.

"It's beautiful..." Lufia's eyes sparkled that beautiful blue. "...h-how much?"

"Hmmm..." the women examined the sheathe. "We're talking about...10,000,000 gold here."

Lufia's jaw dropped again. Twice in one day. It had to be a new record, because she never dropped it more than once.  
She looked in her purse. _12,500 gold_. _Perfect_. No way in hell she'd be able to afford that...unless...

She opened her bag, and pulled out her possessions. She knew that it might come down to this, always thinking at least three steps ahead.

The women arched an eyebrow, looking at the items Lufia was placing on the counter. A beautiful white brooch; incredible white high-heeled shoes; and the most beautiful pearl-white veil she had ever seen in her life.  
The women gasped, taking all this in.

"How about I trade all this, and 12,500 gold, for the sheathe?" she said, determined to get what she wanted.

The women examined it. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked, surprised she offered all of this for it.

Lufia nodded.

"Okay. We'll trade." the women said.

Lufia squealed with joy. "Great!" she said with the biggest, most beautiful smile ever.

She set the items into the bag, along with the gold, and handed it to the women behind the register. She then put the sheathe into a case, and handed it to Lufia. "The true spirit of Christmas." she said, as Lufia took the case. "Never would I thought I'd ever see it again...especially in someone as young as you..."

Lufia smiled, then headed out the door, people in the line growling at her.

"Hope you got what you wanted, you--!"

"Never have I seen such disregard for a…"

Lufia smiled at the thought of all the people she just irritated… and Devur's soon-to-be reaction.

And with that, the women shouted, "Merry Christmas!"


	4. Christmas Night

--Christmas Night--

Nobody was in the village of Arus that night; no children, no adults, not even Flake, who was off visiting his family.

Devur and Lufia walked into the living room, and sat on the sofa in front of the warm fireplace. It was so comfortable, unlike the outside.

"Merry Christmas, Devur." Lufia said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Lufia." Devur replied, smiling.

They hugged each other. "Lufia. I got you something..."   
He handed her the gift he had bought.

"And I got you something too..." she handed him the gift she had got him.

They exchanged smiles, and began unwrapping their gifts.

"Oh...it's a sheathe..." Devur frowned, holding the most beautiful sheathe he had ever seen in his life in his hands. "...for Dual Blade..."

"Oh! You got me the limited edition...Zari..." Lufia frowned, though she was holding the dress she had always wanted. "...Pearl...Dress..."

Devur looked at her. "What's wrong, don't you like it?" he asked.

"Of course! I LOVE it!" she forced a smile. "Don't you like yours...?"

Devur frowned. "Of course I do... I _love_ it...but..."

"But...?" she looked at him.

"Well...I kinda sold Dual Blade to buy you your dress...y'know, to match your brooch, high-heels, and that veil you love so much..."

She gasped. "And I...I...sold my brooch, high-heels, and veil to buy you your sheathe..."

They looked at each other, and stared each other in the eyes. They slowly began to cry, knowing that the other truly loved them. They hugged tighter than they had ever hugged before.

"You do love me..." they said, simultaneously.

They sat there in each other's arms for a couple of minutes. They looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Devur." she said, smiling more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"And I love you, Lufia." Devur said, his eyes tearing up.

Lufia looked up, and pointed. "Devur. Look up."

He did. There was mistletoe hanging above them. They smiled at each other, and for the very first time, their lips interlocked. They sat there for hours, holding each other in their arms, not wanting to let go.

_-- -- -- -- -- _

_I love you._ The _true_ meaning of Christmas.


End file.
